The Power of One
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives in the small town of Beacon Hills. Kidnapped by the alpha pack and now forced to do their bidding, she falls in love with Stiles. But what will happen when Scott finds out she's working with the enemy? Even worse when the alphas find out she's in love with their enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Someone once told me that the Beacon Hills was a town that needed to be protected. I didn't understand this until I realized that this inadequate town was a beacon for the supernatural.

-Flashback-

He was in my room standing over me, He came through my window while I was sleeping. "Shannon, it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes to see a man wearing dark sun glasses towering over me in my bed. I quickly jumped out of bed and backed away from him, trying to get as much space between us as possible. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Deucalion. " I expected him to say more, but he just kept silent and stared at me. "What do you want?" My voice was barely above a whisper, and I bet he could hear the fear that I felt inside. "Well to put it simply, I want you Shannon O'Connor. " My heart raced and I started to panic. Seeing into my moment of my weakness he started stepping closer to me until my back was against the door. "You have something that I want and I intend on getting it." "And what would that be?" I asked. "Your power." My mind raced, trying to think of the best possible escape plan. I needed to get away, it was obvious that this man was crazy. My hand closed around the doorknob and I quickly pulled it open and raced out of my bedroom and not looking back.

I didn't make it that far. Before I realized what was going on, I was grabbed from behind and brought back to my bedroom. My captive slammed me on the bed and stood beside me ensuring that I wouldn't escape again. There was two of them, and they were twins. Twins with glowing red eyes staring at me with fangs bared. Fangs? Red eyes? This was a dream it had to be. My eyes darted for the window. I was two stories up, I doubt I'd have a chance of survival if I jumped. Even if I jumped, I doubt I'd make it over to the window in time before getting stopped. "Don't even think about it." One of the twins pushed me to the ground and held my hands against my back. "You're not going anywhere." He said. "What power? I have no power, I'm just a kid trying to pass high school math." "See that's where you're wrong. You're special Shannon, you have something most people would dream to have. You're a Statua Dominum. And we want you to join our pack." "A Statua Dominum?" I asked. Deucalion smirked and walked over to me. "The latin term for puppet master. Your powers allow you to control whomever you want. And that's what you we desperately need. Someone to make others... listen to us." he stated.

I spat in his face in response. I wasn't going to join them, even if I had powers, I knew they would use it for their personal gain and I hated being used. "I'm going to make this simple Shannon. You can either come willingly with us and leave this life behind. Or you can come with us in pieces. It's your choice." I felt claws scrap lightly across my neck letting me know that his threat wasn't an empty threat. I was scared, I knew he would be good to his word and I didn't want to spend the next year trying to heal. "Why are you doing this? Please just leave me alone." I begged. I felt tears rolling down my face and I started sobbing uncontrollably. "Make this easier on yourself, agree to come with us. I'd hate for you to break something accidentally." I sighed knowing it was no use trying to talk myself out of this. "You win." I whispered. Almost immediately, the twins backed off and I was left on the floor curled up in a ball. "You have five minutes before you're leaving this place." I nodded and began packing the necessities into a bag. Clothes, books, pictures from my past. I took a little of everything before I was stopped by him.

I was escorted out of my house with the twins on both sides of me in case I decided to run. It seemed like forever that we were walking. Forever is an awfully long time. I knew life wouldn't be the same anymore. But in order to survive, I had to submit myself to the pack. I needed to survive. I was going to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long after Ducaleon had kidnapped me that he had relocatted the alpha pack to Beacon Hills. Because I was the only human in the pack, I didn't get the privilidge to know what the pack's intentions were. But I did get to bond with the pack more, especially with Ethan and Aiden. At first I would've thought that I'd be treated as their prisoner, but it was quite the opposite really. It was like the family I never had. As long as I didn't pry where I shouldn't and as long as I did what I was told, I was welcomed.

"Shannon wake up." I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Shannon we're going to be late for school." said a very annoyed Aiden. I groaned again and mumbled a go away before burrying myself deeper into my bed. "Alright you asked for it." Before I understood what was happening I found my blankets being ripped out from my grip. "Hey!" "Good you're up, now get ready before we're all late for school." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed while exiting my room. He could be so annoying at times. I sighed before climbing out of bed and heading to my bathroom. The alphas lived in the pent house so we all had more space than we needed, yet I still was priviliged to share my room with the twins. They said it was for my protection since I was just a human, but I imagine they're just doing it to taunt me.

It doesn't take me long to get ready in the morning. I never had to primp myself up like most girls my age. I just usually threw on jeans and a tshirt and I was good to go. After checking myself in the mirror one last time, I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I was surprised to find the penthouse empty, usually it was packed with noise at this time. "Hey where is everyone this morning?" I asked. "They had to head out on some business." "Not going to tell me what kind of business?" "Afraid I can't." I sighed and started heading out to get to school. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Ethan. I turned around to see Ethan standing fairly close to me. "To school so I won't be late." I replied sarcasticaly. "You're not leaving until you eat something." "I don't need to eat anything." "If you don't willingly eat something, then I will force feed you breakfast." I stared at him, sizing him up to see if what he said was an empty threat. He stared back with a playful daring smirk and started walking closer to me. I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright, I'll have a protein bar." He smirked as I went over to the kitchen to grab breakfast out of the box on the counter. I quickly opened the wrapper and began to eat it. Once I was done I stuck my tongue out at both of the boys. "May I go to school now?" I asked. They both nodded and I quickly made my way out of the penthouse and into the elevator.

"Where's my car?" My nar was not in any of the parking lots around the apartment complex. I searched everywhere for it and it was gone. "Oh, forgot to tell you. The pack is using it this morning for their business." I sighed, this would happen to me on the first day of school. "Well how am I supposed to get to school then?" I asked. Aiden chuckled and gestured toward his bike. "Oh no, I am not riding with you. I'll walk if I have to." I started walking but he grabbed my arm. "If you walk you'll be late for sure. It's six miles away." I shrugged and tried to get out of his grip, but his whole werewolf super strength wouldn't let me. "Are you going to let me give you a ride wilingly or am I going to have ot drag you?" he asked. As he said that his eyes started glowing red to prove that his threat wasn't an empty one. I sighed and let him guide me over to his bike. He took out an extra helmet for me and I slowly put it on. "Now when you get on don't let go." Aiden said sarcastically. "I'll try not to." I rolled my eyes and got behind Aiden, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I looked over to Ethan who had a deviant look in his eye. "Hey Aiden lets race." "Excellent." Before I had time to protest they both took off quickly leaving me screaming and holding on to Aiden for dear life.

"Told you that you'd be fine." "I hate you both." I slowly climbed off of the bike and threw my helmet at Aiden before walking towards the school. "Hey wait up Shannon!." I ignored both of them and continued towards the school. I didn't want to be stuck with the both of them at school as well, I already had to deal with them at home which can be a nightmare. I pulled out my map of the school while trying not to look like the hopeless new kid. The school was much bigger than I had anticipated which made finding my classes much more of a challenge. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly, I finally found my locker. But to my dismay it wouldn't open. I must have looked like an idiot trying to get it open, I knew I had the right combination but it was still being stubborn. "Come on please open, you're going to make me late."

"You have to hit it." I jumped, not expecting someone to talk to me. "Excuse me?" The boy laughed and pushed me out of the way of my locker. I was about to protest but I realized he was helping me open my locker. He hit the locker with his fist and the door swung right open. "It tends to stick, so you have to hit it." he replied. "Oh, thank you." I started putting my unneeded books into the locker. "You must be new." "Is it that obvious?" I asked. "No, bu the school map hanging out of your pocket is a dead giveaway." I quickly took my map out of my pocket and shoved it into the locker as well. "That was a pretty risky move, this school is pretty huge." I shu my locker and turned to face him. "I think I can manage." He raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth ready to question my move, but then closed it abruptly. I shrugged and took my schedule out of my bag. "What do you have first?" he asked. "Gym" I groaned. Fantastic, now I get to be all sweaty for the remainder of school. "It's not that bad." "How so?" He smirked at me and took my schedule from my hands to look at. "Because I have gym with you also." he replied. I felt my face grow hot, I looked at the floor so he wouldn't see my beat red face. "My name is Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski." "What kind of name is Stiles?" I asked. "It's my name. And what's you name?" "Shannon O'Connor." "Well Shannon may I escort you to gym class?" he asked while offering me his arm. I laughed and took his arm. This boy was strange, but I decided I liked strange. The warning bell rang and he lead me off to the other side of the school for gym.

"Who are you?" Coach Finstock had stopped in the middle of his lecture on the proper way to hold a football to call me out infront of the entire class. "Shannon." "I don't remember you being in this class?" He replied. He picked up his clipboard off of the ground and quickly scanned the class list. "Are you skipping? Because if you think I'm too stupid to realize that you're skipping then think again. I'm always know everything that goes on at this school." There was an awkward silence as he finished his little rant. He dropped his clipboard back on the ground and grabbed my arm pulling me towards the exit. "You're in a lot of trouble." "Coach!." Coach halted and turned around red faced to see who was the brave soul that called him out. "What is it Stilinski?" "Coach I just thought you should know that Shannon is a new student and that today is her first day." he replied. The class laughed at their newfound information. Even I couldn't help but to smile. "Is this true?" Coach asked me. I quickly surpressed my smile and nodded. I fished out the office note from my pocket and handed it to him, which he quickly snatched. After skimming over it he handed it back to me. "Well then... welcome to Beacon Hills Shannon." The class laughed again but this time was silenced by a very angry Coach Finstock.

I usually never zoned out during a lecture but then again I never apprecieated people thinking that girls can't play football. Coach Finstock was one of those people who believed only boys had the ability to play football. He split us up and told the boys to go play two hand touch football, while he continued with his lecture about the rules of football with the girls in the class. Out of boredom, I looked over at the guys that were playing their game. Stiles was running after a tall dark skinned boy attempting to tackle him, but he ended up coming short and face planted in the dirt. "O'Conner is there something funny?" I snapped back to attention as Coach once again called me out. "No coach." "Well then I suppose since you were paying attention so well you would be able to show us the proper way of passing a football." I smiled and walked in front of the group and took the football from coach's hands. "Stiles!" I shouted loudly. He was at the other side of the field. When he looked up I threw the football in his direction. He caught it with ease and started shouting that a girl actually knows how to play football and had a better arm than half of the class. "Can I get back in line Coach?" I asked. He mumbled a yes, along with some choice words. I caught Stile's eye and he winked at me while giving me a two thumbs up. I blushed and quickly turned away. The bell rung and I started to leave but Coach called my name. "Ever think of joining the Lacrosse team?" he asked. "Isn't that a boys sport?" I asked. "Well yeah, but you'd be a great addition on the team. Show all of those boys up and everything." "But I'm a girl, I'm not allowed on the team." Coach Finstock sighed frustratedly and ran his fingers through his hair. "If I find a way for you to play on the team will you try out?" He asked. "I'll think about it." I quickly left before he could try to persuade me anymore. Stiles caught up to me. "What did he want?" he asked. "Wanted me to join the Lacrosse team." "No way, you should definetly do it." I looked at him in disbelief. "I could get hurt."I replied. He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "Somehow I don't think so, but you should join." "I'll think about it."


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought I'd make it to lunch, but here I was standing in the cafeteria with a tray full of food. I was definitely displaying typical new kid behavior by standing alone while frantically searching for a friendly or empty table. I would've sat with Ethan or Aiden but they did not have the same lunch as me. Figures I'd be the one to get the bad luck even if I was supernatural. I was about to give up and sit at a random table when I Stiles came out of no where. "Hey come sit with us." he responded. Us? I never liked meeting new people, I was always socially inept and made myself look idiotic in front of others. He must've sensed my hesitation because he began gently pushing me towards his table. "You'll be fine, they're all cool people." I didn't want to know what he considered cool, but I reluctantly let him lead me over to eat lunch with him and his friends.

There were three of them sitting at the table when Stiles and I arrived. A dark skinned boy, an overly dressed ginger haired girl and a dark haired girl that was dressed in black. They seemed normal, but who was I to say if someone was normal or not. I was anything but normal. "Hey guys, this is Shannon." I took a seat next to Stiles and tried to ignore their stares. I knew they weren't judging, they were just curious to see the new girl. "Shannon this is Lydia, Scott and Alison." "Hi."I replied in a small voice. They all smiled at me and went back to their food and conversations. I began focusing on my food while trying to block out their conversations. I didn't want to be the one who eavesdrops. "So did you decide if you're gonna join the lacrosse team?" Stiles asked. He was relentless, I sighed and took another bite out of my apple. "I can't decide today. I need to think about it."

"Wait, you're going to join the lacrosse team?" Lydia asked. I turned my attention from Stiles to see the rest of his friends staring at me with their jaws hung open. "I was thinking about it." "But that's like a boys team. You can't try out for a boys team, you'd get hurt or you would make a fool of yourself." she responded. "Well Coach asked me to join." Lydia was about to say something but Stiles interrupted her. "I think she can keep up with the guys. After all, she can play football pretty well." "But she's a girl." Lydia was really starting to annoy me. Just because I was a girl didn't mean that I wasn't as good as the guys. "Well I think it's a great idea Shannon. You should do it. Prove to those guys that girls can be just as good." said Alison. I smiled over at her, thankful that someone else had my back other than Stiles. Scott had been quiet all of this time, but I hadn't noticed that he was studying me until I went to go throw my food away. It wasn't a harsh glare, but more of a curious gaze. But why was he curious about me?

"Hey Shannon, where did you live before this?" he asked. "A small town in Arizona." I replied. "Why did you come all the way here from Arizona?" "My brother had to relocate because of his job." "You don't look tan enough to be from Arizona." Why was he asking me all of these questions? I mean I'm a great liar, Kali had taught me what to say if people started to question me at school. But if he kept asking questions then it was only a matter of time until I ran out of questions. I looked over to Stiles for help, but he was too engrossed in his food to care. Alison and Lydia was getting up to leave, they claimed they had studying to do before chemistry. "Well, I used to live in a lot of different places because of my brother's job." I replied cooly. I took out my phone and began messing around with it, hoping Scott was done interrogating me. "So what does your brother do?" he asked. "Why are you asking me all of these questions? They're starting to get a bit personal." Scott looked away to hide his now overly red face. "Sorry, I was just curious." he mumbled. "Curiosity killed the cat." Which is true, I could kill him right now if I wanted to. I can make him kill himself. No one knew how dangerous I had become over the summer when I learned to control myself.

Before anyone had a chance to say something, a blond haired boy came rushing over to our table. He looked pissed, and began whispering frantically to Scott which I caught none of. "Stiles, where's your next class?" I asked. I turned my attention away from the two of them to give them a bit of privacy. "Uh... I have history, how about you?" "I have econ." Before he had a chance to reply, I heard a low growling coming from across the table. I turned my attention towards the blond guy to see his eyes glowing gold. "How can you be talking to her? I can smell her from across the cafeteria." he said. I stiffened, had they found me out? "Isaac, calm down." "I can't calm down, you're hanging out with an alpha. She's one of them Scott, she's with the pack who attacked me." He was the one Ethan and Aiden went after a few days ago. My heart rate began to climb, and Isaac knew it. He knew that he had me cornered. "Isaac, don't be stupid. You need to leave before you do something you'd regret." "I wouldn't regret trying to kill the girl that pack had tried to kill me." he replied.

I was about to get up and run but Stiles grabbed my arm and shook his head. I was about to run anyway but something made me stay. Had I trusted Stiles enough to listen to him? "Isaac stop." And like magic, his eyes turned back to blue and it was like he never was upset in the first place. Scott was an alpha like my pack. He turned to look at me, this time it was a hard glare. "Are you an alpha?" he asked. "A what?" I decided to play dumb. If I played dumb and they believed me then I would have nothing to worry about. "Are you a werewolf?" "You've got to be kidding me. A werewolf? Like howling at the full moon and killing people werewolf?" They didn't say anything, even Stiles was silent beside me. "That is a sick joke. I'm leaving." I got up and before anyone could stop me I left the cafeteria. I needed to talk to Ethan. He wouldn't do anything rash about this situation. I reached the end of the hallway to see both of them standing in front of my locker looking pissed. "You just had to go befriend a werewolf didn't you?"

We ditched the rest of our classes. Both of them wanted to talk to me privately where other werewolves wouldn't be able to hear us. We eventually went to an open clearing in one of the nearby fields. "Are you sure this is safe?" I asked. Ethan nodded and for a while all of us were silent. "Why would you befriend a werewolf? Out of everyone in the school, you had to befriend our enemy?" Aiden was shouting at me which caused me to cower by a nearby tree. "I didn't mean to, he came up to me. And for the record I didn't know they were werewolves. They looked so normal." I retorted.

I never feared Aiden before, but now I was afraid for my life. His eyes were glowing red and he looked like he was going to pounce. He couldn't touch me even if he wanted to, I wouldn't allow it. But that didn't make me any less scared. "Aiden cool it." Ethan was now standing between me and his brother. Aiden finally snapped out of his rage and looked at me. "Shanon, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." "It's fine..." I replied in a small voice. Aiden must have seen the terror in my eyes because he backed away giving me some much needed space. "So you met the pack I presume?" Ethan asked. I slowly nodded, I didn't suspect them all to be wolves. They all seemed normal. "Then we're going to have to tell Duchalion."

My head snapped up, and my heart began to race. I never spoken with him since he had helped me to unlock my powers. "Why?" I asked. "Because you're apart of this now. We wish you weren't, that's why we were trying to stay by you at school. We knew the other pack was there but we didn't want you to get involved with them. But then we saw you sitting with them in the cafeteria." My mouth formed an "o" as Aiden's words finally sunk in. They were trying to protect me until I had to fight, they didn't want me to be involved before my time. "What happens now?" I asked. "We have to go see him now." Ethan had put his hand on the small of my back, gently guiding me out of the field. I guess he suspected that I might run, but why would I run? There was no where I could go, and they would kill me if I tried anything rash.

Back at the penthouse, tensions were already high. Everyone was sitting in the living room talking, and as soon as I was in sight they all stopped talking. They focused their attention on me, and I hated it. I backed up into the door but Ethan gently pushed me forward. "It'll be fine, they just want to talk." he whispered. I nodded and walked into the living room taking a seat next to Kali. "So, how was your day at school?" Duchalion asked.

If tensions weren't so high I would've laughed. But instead I couldn't help but to shake out of nervousness. "It was alright." "Seemed like you had quite the interesting day. Why don't you tell us about it." I looked over to Ethan, and he nodded in encouragement. "I saw the other pack. I saw the boy you tried to kill a few nights ago. His name is Isaac and he almost tried to kill me during lunch but his alpha had stopped him." It was quiet for the longest time, I couldn't tell if they were mad or happy. But if they were quiet for this long, it couldn't be good. "You met the alpha?" "Yes, his name is Scott McCall." "Well this changes things." he replied. Duchalion stood up and began pacing the length of the room.

"I guess we can't continue to keep our plans from you. We're after an alpha named Derek Hale, Scott isn't an alpha he is the beta for now but he is a very powerful beta. We want Derek to become part of the pack and in order to do so he needs to kill one of his own. We're trying to.. persuade him into killing one of his to join with us." I was horrified at what they were doing. Why would someone want to kill one of their friends to become an alpha? Then it dawned on me, they all must have killed someone in their pack in order to be in this room right now. "Shannon, it's not what you think." "How is it not? You're all murderers, you killed innocent people. You almost killed me in order to make me join your pack."

I stood up from the couch and started to back away. "Shannon, please don't." Ethan reached out to me but I only smacked his hand away. "No, I will not be apart of a pack that kills just to become an alpha, that's sick." I knew I had no chance at running away, someone would always catch me and bring me back. But I couldn't help it. I had to run away, to clear my head of this new found information. It was just too much. I turned away and ran out of the apartment complex. I didn't know where I was going to go, I just needed to get away. And that's what I planned on doing.


	4. Chapter 4

I ended up at a small park. It was empty when I got there, granted it was dark when I finally stopped running so that was probably why it was empty. I didn't want to stop running because I didn't want them to find me. They probably could find me by my scent, but I hoped they wouldn't. I sat on a swing but I didn't swing on it. Instead I looked up to see the stars. The only thing I liked about this place was how you could see so many stars at night. Back home you couldn't see any of this because of the light pollution. I would spend hours on the roof here just watching them. I heard a car pull up beside the park and stop. I stiffened and prepared myself to run. I should've ran when I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I was too afraid. If I ran I might make things harder on myself. They sat on the swing next to me, I looked and was surprised to see Stiles staring back at me. "Nice night for a walk?" he asked. I nodded and shifted my gaze to the ground. I had nothing to say to him, and I was afraid that if I said anything at this point I might leak out my entire story. "What are you doing here so late?" "I needed some air, so I came here." I replied. "You came all the way here by yourself to get some air?"

I nodded, it was partly true. For a while we didn't say anything to each other. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice silence, where we didn't have to say anything to each other. "I'm sorry about what happened today. We didn't mean for any of that to happen. Isaac is relatively new to everything so he doesn't have control." That part was obvious, but we provoked him into his behavior. They tried to kill him and if someone tried to kill me then I would be pretty pissed off as well. "So you were telling the truth? He's a werewolf?" I asked. Stiles was hesitant then nodded. "Are you ok with that? Because if you're not well.. I don't know. I mean you don't have to be ok with it, you can do whatever you want." I laughed at his nervous babbling. I guess he never got himself in this situation before, and I knew it shouldn't be funny. A werewolf is serious business, but the way Stiles handled everything made me smile. "You're laughing, why are you laughing? Please don't cry." "Stiles, I'm not going to cry." "Ok good. Because I never know what to do when a girl cries, or whenever someone cries. It usually just makes me cry." We both laughed and then grew silent once again. "You're not a werewolf too are you?" I asked. Stiles laughed and shook his head. "No, sometimes I wish I could be one though. Scott always gets the glory and at the end of the day I'm just a sidekick." I looked over at him, he was staring at the stars like I was. He didn't look sad or troubled, he just looked like a regular guy. He should be happy about that because I strive every day to be normal. "You should be happy with who you are now. I mean you're just a regular guy." "Oh gee thanks, I love to be nothing but average." he replied sarcastically causing me to laugh. "No I mean you can do whatever you want whenever you want. You can actually enjoy high school."

I'm guessing he was thinking about what I said because he grew quiet. "You're different then the other girls in Beacon Hills." "Is different a good thing?" I asked. He looked away from the ground to look at me. "Yes, different is good." I felt my face grow hot and I quickly looked away to hide the blush. It was dark so I doubt he could see it anyway, but old habits die hard. "It's getting late, why don't I drive you home?" He asked. I hesitated, I had no where to go unless I revealed who I really was. "Can I be honest?" I asked. "Of course." "I'm not here for some air. I was actually running away. Well not running away for good, but I needed to get away for a while." Stiles got up off of the swing and stuck his hands in his pocket trying to find something to say. "Why did you need to get away?" "My family was keeping some important secrets from me." Something flashed across his face, pain possibly. But it happened so quick that I didn't catch it. "I know how that goes." he replied quietly. I started pushing myself on the swing with my feet. I didn't know what else to say to him, and maybe if I kept quiet he would leave. "Well, you can always crash at my place." My heart began to race a million beats per second as he said this. We just met today and he's inviting me over? Didn't parents teach their kids to never invite strangers over? "I can't." "Why not? I mean it's not like we'd sleep together. I mean I am sexy but I'd have to take you on at least one date before I'd let you sleep with me."

He smiled his crooked smile which made my heart beat even faster. No I could not develop feelings for this guy, he was my pack's enemy. "I just met you today, you don't know anything about me." I stated. He shrugged his shoulders. "What's there to know? You're the new girl who is great at sports who has family problems who needs help. I think that sums you up." I rolled my eyes, if only he knew. "Listen, I'm not leaving you out here by yourself. So it's either you come with me and crash in my bed while I take the floor, or we both sleep outside in the park tonight. Or at least my jeep because it's probably going to rain and there's bugs and I hate bugs." I had to give him credit for his persistence. I never met a guy that was this persistent in anything that he did. "Alright, I'll go." "Good." I started walking towards his jeep when I felt something warm being put around my shoulders. I looked behind me and saw Stiles putting his jacket around me. I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged it off. "You looked cold." he stated simply. I put my arms through his jacket and pulled it tighter around me. I'm going to be honest, his jacket smelled amazing. Too amazing, it should be a crime for guy's clothing to smell so good.

His house was empty when we arrived. I was going to question it, but then decided against it at the last minute. It wasn't any of my business. "Welcome to my humble abode." I laughed as he lead me up the stairs and to his room. His room was... interesting. There were newspaper clippings and photographs taped up on the walls, and strings were attached to some of them. "I take it you're into CSI?" "You could say that." he replied. I took a seat on his bed and watched while Stiles hurried to clean up parts of his room. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be in my room tonight, otherwise it would've been cleaner." He stuffed everything into his closet and shut the door. He then went over to his drawers and rummaged through them. He pulled out a pair of gym shorts and an old t-shirt and tossed them at me. "Figured you didn't want to sleep in your clothes. They might be a bit big but they'll do the job." "Thanks..um.. do you have a bathroom that I can change in?" He nodded and pointed across the hall. I picked up his clothes and went over the the bathroom. I quickly changed out of my clothes and put his on. He was right, they were too big. I didn't even need the shorts, his shirt almost reached my knees. So I decided to not wear the shorts, they would only end up falling off anyway.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. There were dark circles under my eyes, my hair was sticking out everywhere and my face was incredibly pale. But I was safe, that's all that mattered. If my pack didn't come for me by now then I was free for the night at the most. I splashed some water on my face before heading back into his room. I threw his shorts in his face, and his jaw almost hit the floor when he saw me. "The shorts didn't fit." I replied simply. I looked at my phone, it was past midnight and we had to get up in six hours for school. "I think we should go to bed." I stated. His eyes darted for his alarm clock. "I second that." He got some spare blankets and a pillow from his closet and laid them out on the floor. "Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm not five." "I know, but some girls are afraid of the dark and need someone to protect them." "Well I can protect myself." He studied me for a while and then laid down in the mess of blankets on the floor. "You're definitely a strange one Shannon." Before I could retort he began snoring softly. I laughed to myself. He was the strange one.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." I slowly opened my eyes to see a way too energetic Stiles staring back at me. "Go away." I threw a pillow at him, I'm guessing he caught it because it came right back at me hitting me on the head. "Shannon, we're going to be late." I groaned, I was not a morning person and I had no trouble with making this known. "Can't I skip?" I asked. "No, you may not skip. I won't have a friend get suspended." I groaned again and slowly pushed myself out of his bed. "Do I at least have time for a shower?" I asked. "A quick one." he replied. Quick wasn't in my vocabulary, but I guess I had to learn to be quick because I'd hate to cause him to be late after he's been so nice to me. I hurried into his bathroom and took a shower. I made sure that the door was locked so Stiles wouldn't come to take a peak. I'm sure he wasn't that type, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. After I was finished in the shower I hurried up and changed into my clothes from yesterday. "Are you almost finished?" "Yeah, just give me a second." I replied. I finished braiding my hair and came out of the bathroom. "Here, I doubt you'd want to wear the same clothes from yesterday." He handed me a Mets Shirt and his lacrosse hoodie. "The Mets? Seriously?" I asked. "Hey, don't judge. They're my favorite team."

I rolled my eyes and slipped out of my shirt and changed into his. "I'm more of a Tigers fan myself." "The Mets can kill the Tigers any day, and I'd be willing to put money on that." "Well I might have to take you up on that offer some day." I replied. I took his hoodie and I noticed that his name was printed in big letters on the back of it. "Are you serious?" He gave me a confused look. "You want me to wear your lacrosse hoodie?" I asked. "Well I mean you're joining soon so why not?" "Because it has Stilinski on the back." "So?" He crossed his arms and pouted, it took everything in me not to laugh. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea." He smirked and came closer to me. "And what idea would that be?" he asked. I moved away from him and stuck out my tongue at him. "Wouldn't you like to know." I threw his hoodie back at him and ran down stairs and out the door with my backpack in tow.

When we finally got to school I was really nervous upon seeing Ethan and Aiden. I knew I was in a shit ton of trouble for leaving. I knew that if they tried to punish me I could just use my powers on them, but I was too afraid to go against them. Yes I could out power them, but my power could never match up to Duchalion's. "Hey are you ok?" Stiles had parked, and I was too preoccupied to notice. "Oh sorry. Yeah I'm fine." I quickly got out of the car and waited for Stiles. If I left him then he would know I was up to something. "So what are you going to tell coach if he asks you about lacrosse?" "I'm going to tell him that I'm still thinking about it." I replied. As we were walking to the school, I saw Ethan and Aiden waiting outside of the doors scowling at me. I stopped dead my tracks, but then kept walking next to Stiles. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that I'll tell coach that I'm going to do lacrosse this year." Stiles smiled at me and began shouting out of excitement. "Beacon Hills has a girl on the lacrosse team. We're totally going to kick butt this year!" I blushed and tried to ignore the people that were staring at us.

"So you decided to join the team after all?" Scott came up to us shaking his head at his overly ecstatic best friend. "Yeah, I needed something to do." As we approached the school Ethan and Aiden backed away as Scott locked eyes with the both of them. "What is it?" asked Stiles. "I don't know what those two are planning but I saw them watching both of you earlier. I think they were going to try something but apparently not." I looked from Scott to the school. They were after me, but Scott thought they were after him and Stiles. "Watch your backs today ok?" I nodded at Scott before leaving the two of them to talk. I walked into the school and was immediately grabbed from behind. I didn't scream because I already knew who my captors was. They shoved me into Coach's office and shut the door. "So do you mind explaining to the both of us exactly where you went last night?" Aiden asked. I looked between the two of them, they weren't in a joking mood. Their eyes were glowing red and they stood in front of the only exit I had. Hopefully I could get out of here alive.

What's Ethan and Aiden planning on doing to Shannon? Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Stiles is jut adorable when he babbles on. A big surprise will happen in the next chapter. And yes I already started writing the next chapter. It will be uploaded by next Tuesday. (I promise)

Thank you everyone for all of your support. I can't believe I have this many reads already. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story so far. I've had a fun time writing this so far. So as I told you before, it is getting to be near the end of my semester in college. That means essays and exams. I'm also trying out for a leadership role in the marching band which means I'll be very busy. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter each week, but if I can't then I'll upload several shorter chapters to keep you occupied while I write some longer ones.

Thanks for the reads, and lets get some more likes on this story! This story deserves more likes :)


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll repeat myself, where were you last night?" I knew I wasn't getting out of here unless I told them. To be honest I didn't understand why they were still so clueless about my whereabouts. "Haven't you been tracking me all night?" I asked. "No, we couldn't find your scent. We thought you were dead." I shifted my gaze to the floor. I shouldn't be feeling guilty about making them believe that I was dead. They kidnapped me after all, but then again I was abandoned before they even discovered me. "Shannon you may not believe us, but we were really worried about you." I looked at Ethan and was surprised to see the anger had completely left him and was replaced with relief. "I'm sorry." I felt the tension lighten a bit, but not by much. They were still curious as to where I was for the entire night. "Who's shirt is that? It smells different." I tried to compose myself before making eye contact with Ethan. I've been told if you look a person in the eyes it would be harder for them to know that you're lying. "It's my shirt, I went back to my house last night and picked it up." "You went back to your house?" And the tension was back again. Aiden was about to yell at me but I quickly cut him off. "What happened after I left yesterday?" I asked curiously. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded, Aiden lightly punched the wall out of stress.

"He got really pissed off and sent all of us after you. We all searched but we couldn't pick up your scent and we thought you had died. We told Duchalion but he only shrugged and walked off. We're not sure if he was happy that you were gone or if he has something else up his sleeve." I didn't understand what was happening, did they want me dead? My breathing started to hitch and any werewolf in the school would probably be able to hear my heart beat. "Shannon you're ok. Everything will be fine." Ethan put his arm around me and pulled me into a side hug. "You think everything is fine? I've been kidnapped by a pack of murderers and if I don't submit to all of you then I'm going to be killed next. How is that alright?" I asked. The guys didn't say anything for the longest time.

The bell rang, I looked over and saw my exit was wide open but I didn't dare take it. If I left for gym now there was no way I would be able to contain myself with this new information. "Shannon, I know it's hard but eventually you'll understand and you'll learn to live with it. The only reason we kept you in the shadows for so long is because we wanted to know where your loyalty lied. But now we can tell you everything. You can help us now." "I don't want to help you kill. I am not a killer." I retorted. Aiden flinched at my tone, and I suddenly felt proud that I made him flinch. I wanted him to feel the pain that I felt. "It's all just a game to you. You're just using me to win and I'm sick of it." I was about to storm out of the office but Aiden caught my arm and spun me around so that I was facing the both of them. "You're wrong." he whispered. "We're not using you, Duchalion is using all of us. We're all his pawns and like it or not we're in it together until the end." I saw pain flash in his eyes. Ethan grew incredibly quiet and didn't meet my gaze. "What did he do to you?" I asked. There was a long silence, and I didn't think that either of them would answer. It was personal after all. I gently pulled myself out of Aiden's grip and started for the exit. Neither of them stopped me. But before I left Aiden said something that I would never forget. "He killed our mother."

I didn't show up to any of my morning classes, and I skipped lunch. I couldn't stop thinking about what Aiden had said. But I went to English though, I had to go. Mrs. Blake was really strict about skipping and if she caught us then we'd get detention. As much as I loved the school, I didn't feel like staying here until late at night. I slowly walked into the classroom and took a seat in one of the desks in the back. I tried my best to avoid Scott's eyes as he entered the classroom. I guess I wasn't good at hiding things because he took the liberty of sitting right next to me. "Where were you this morning?" "I got really sick so I went to the nurse's office." I knew that he knew that I was lying, because unfortunately werewolves had this annoying ability to be able to tell whether a person is lying. "You know what I'm about to say right?" he asked. "Yeah, but I'm not telling you where I really was so you might as well just accept that." I replied. I took out my notebook and began taking notes from Mrs. Blake's lecture. I had no idea what she was talking about but I wrote down the slides anyway. Maybe it'll help me with a future test. "Shannon." I ignored Scott, I didn't want to get into this with him. "Shannon!" I looked over at him and he was staring back at me intently. "I need the truth." "It's personal." I replied. I turned my attention back to the lecture and thankfully Scott didn't bother me anymore.

After school I was going to find Ethan and Aiden and catch a ride by home with them. I had to set things straight if I was going to be in the pack. I found them chillin near their bikes. "Hey." "What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow at Aiden. Yeah I was kind of a bitch this morning but he could try to be a little nicer. "A ride home would be nice." "And why would we give you a ride home?" I gave them a confused look but they kept up the act. "Because I-" "You need to stop bothering us or you'll be sorry." Ok, now I was getting mad, I was about to yell at the both of them but Scott came over to us. "Hey leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong." "She was bothering us. We don't even know what her problem is." Aiden retorted. Scott and Aiden began arguing about me. It was rather annoying, but both of them were pretty occupied so I took the chance to look to Ethan for some sort of explanation. He quickly looked at me then back at his brother. I was about to give up hope of learning what their problem was when Ethan quickly squeezed my hand in a reassuring gesture. It was quick so no one but the two of us saw it happened. I knew things were alright between us, that they weren't being jerks on purpose. It was just an act for the plan. "Look, we live in the same apartment complex and I guess her car is totaled so she asked for a ride. But we're not a taxi service so she needs to back off." "But... it's a six mile walk. I'll even pay you for gas." I complained. I might as well be convincing and help them out. "I don't care, either you get out of here or I'll make you get out of here." he replied. I was about to go up and hit him but Scott grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. "Don't be stupid, you could get hurt." I let out a frustrated sigh but allowed Scott to drag me away from the scene. "I'm sure Stiles can give you a ride, or if you don't mind motorbikes I could give you a ride." Scott stated. I was about to accept a ride from Scott when Stiles came out of no where.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, about to take Shannon home." I thought Stiles would protest, but to my surprise he didn't say anything. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he didn't like me. That should've made me happy but it actually hurt a lot. I don't know why though, I just met him for Pete's sake. "Well I'll come by later tonight then. See ya man. Bye Shannon." And as quickly as he came, he left. I guess I was staring at him a bit too long because when I looked back at Scott he was wearing a devious smirk. "What?" I asked innocently. "You know what." he replied smiling. I just shrugged my shoulders and hoped the innocent act would be in my favor. "You know you can't lie to me." "Shut up." I followed him to his bike, it was a really tiny bike. "I only have one helmet so I would love for you to not argue with me about you wearing it." As stubborn as I was, I wasn't feeling up to arguing with a werewolf so I put the helmet on and climbed on the back of his bike. "Where do you live?" "The apartment complex at the edge of the city." And with that we were off.

"What the hell was that for?" I walked into the apartment and came face to face with Aiden. "Well hello to you too." "Don't play games with me Aiden, I'm mad at you." He smirked and went to join his brother over on the couch. Both of them were playing Call of Duty on the Xbox. Yes, an alpha pack has an Xbox. How else are we going to pass the time? "Why were you being jerks at the school?" "Duchalion will tell you when he gets back." "Where is he?" "Pack business." I was waiting for him to say more but they were too engrossed in their game. "I call winner." I stated. I dropped my bags on the table and went over to sit in the middle of the two on the couch. As soon as I sat down the rest of the pack emerged. "Guess I won't be facing winner." I said to myself. "Shannon, so glad to see that you're not dead." I smiled over at Kali. Her sarcasm could get a bit on my nerves at times, and this was one of those times. They all came into the living room and took a seat. "We missed you last night." I put on a fake smile and I knew that everyone knew that it was fake but I didn't care. "Are you going to explain to me? Because I think I deserve an explanation." I replied bluntly. "Indeed you do deserve an explanation." Duchalion was toying with me, but I went along with it anyway. "We want you to seek out information from Scott's pack." "And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "Join their pack. Tell them you got kicked out, you have no place to go. Earn their trust and become one of them." I eyed Duchalion carefully, I didn't want to betray them. I didn't want to die here either. "How long would I have to keep up this charade?" I asked. "Until we get Derek to join our pack." I didn't know this Derek guy, but from what I heard about him he sounds really stubborn so this might take a while. "What if they find out I'm with you? They could kill me." "Oh please don't be so dramatic. You can out power them easily, that's why we wanted you in the first place. And if they find out then tell them you're a double agent. You're with us to help them." Duchalion began talking to Ennis and Kali about God knows what, leaving me to think about everything. I really liked Scott and his friends, but I know that if they thought even for a second that I was working for them then I would be dead. Isaac would not hesitate to kill me even for a second. "If I do this, then I can't be kept in the dark about the pack business." Duchalion smiled out of amusement as I took the bait. "Certainly, you would be kept updated about everything that happens." "And I need a promise that if something goes wrong and Scott's pack tries to kill me that I will be protected." I didn't want to die, I didn't know how strong the others were. I could barely out power Ethan and he was the weakest in the pack. "I will have Ethan and Aiden watching out for you constantly." Duchalion replied. "Then I'll do it." "Excellent, you leave tonight."

I only took the necessities that I needed and a few extra stuff to keep me sane. I was almost finished packing when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Ethan came slowly into my room, closing the door behind him. I don't know why he does that, there's never privacy around werewolves. "How are you doing?" he asked. "How do you think?" I retorted. I stuffed Stile's shirt into the bag and zipped it up. "You'll be fine. If things go as planned then they won't even find out about this." I wished I could believe him, but werewolves knew when you were lying. I had to be pretty damn convincing in order to fool everyone. "Here, take this." He shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Isn't this a bad idea?" I asked. "So what if it is? I'm not going to let you go out in the cold without a proper jacket. Who knows when they'll find you at the park." I rolled my eyes at him and slung my bag on my shoulder. "I'll be fine, so try not to worry about me. And tell Aiden to not panic too much." I pulled Ethan into a hug. I felt like he was the one person that I could trust and I was really going to miss him. "Try not to miss me too much Shannon." I pulled away from him and started walking out of the room, and out of the apartment complex. Well, here goes nothing.

I uploaded early! I hope you all enjoy this. The next chapter will be uploaded sometime next week. Tell me what you think so far and don't forget to like this. Thanks for the support.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself at the park again. I don't know why I keep coming here, maybe because it reminds me of my past, or because it was just a coincidence. I sat on the swings and placed my backpack next to me. I literally had no place to go unless someone found me. I was banking on someone finding me but it was midnight, anyone in their right mind would be sleeping right about now. I sighed,taking out my phone and began to text Ethan. He told me that he wanted to know what was going on with me at all times. I heard a motorcycle speed by but I paid no attention to it. I was in the middle of sending out a text message when the motorcycle pulled up by the park. Unlike the previous night, I let my guard down. "Shannon?" I quickly turned around and saw Scott standing there looking bewildered. "Scott, I'm so glad to see you." I replied. Time to put the plan in motion. I quickly jumped off of the swing and ran up to Scott throwing my arms around him.

"Shannon what's wrong?" I could feel his arms wrap around my waist hesitantly. I gently pulled away from him when I felt the tears start to come. "I.. I got kicked out." "What?" "My brother kicked me out, I have no place to go." Scott stared at me for a second before pulling me into a side hug. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." At this point I was sobbing into Scott's shirt. "Hey, you can crash at my place for the night until we figure something out. Is that alright?" I looked up at him through the tears. "We?" I asked. "Yeah we, we're friends now right? Friends stick together." Guilt coursed through me as I nodded back at him. "Great." He went over to the swing set and grabbed my bag and then walked me to his motorcycle. He handed me his helmet and I put it on. I could already tell I was going to get the bad end of this if anyone found out about why I was really "kicked out". But I couldn't turn back now, Someone would get killed if I didn't go through with this.

When we arrived at his house, I was welcomed by a big surprise. Scott said that his mom was working a late rotation at the hospital and won't be back until morning. But he had another unexpected guest. As soon as I stepped inside the doorway, I came face to face with a very pissed off Isaac. "Scott are you serious?" He asked. Scott nodded and began leading me to the guest bedroom. "You're giving her my room?" "Yes, because I don't think she'd appreciate sleeping on the couch or in my room." Replied a very annoyed Scott. Isaac trailed us all the way to his room. "So where am I going to sleep then?" he asked. "In my room of course, you can take the futon." Isaac let out a string of curse words as he walked past the both of us and into Scott's room. "Sorry about him, he's still a little on edge." I nodded and set my bag on the bed.

"Why does he hate me?" I asked. Scott shifted his gaze away from me and shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Isaac doesn't hate you, he just has you confused for someone else. There's an alpha pack in Beacon Hills who is on a killing spree. A few nights ago, they tried to kill him. For some reason you have their scent which made Isaac believe that you are one of them." I nodded and took a seat on the bed. "And why don't you believe him?" I asked curiously. "Because you're human. You have no particular scent that would make you inhuman, and an alpha pack wouldn't keep a human unless they had a really good reason. I admit I thought you working with them, but you looked terrified when Isaac tried to attack you. It seemed like you really didn't know about werewolves." "So how long will it take for Isaac to put his guard down." Scott laughed, "I have no idea, he can be really stubborn." I nodded and didn't say anything after that. Mostly because I didn't know what to say. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep."

Scott left the guest bedroom and pulled the door shut behind him. I could hear loud shouts in the hallway from the two of them arguing. I sighed and pulled out Stile's shirt and a pair of shorts from my backpack. I was supposed to give him his shirt back but I forgot. But now I really don't want to give him his shirt back, it was comfy after the two had stopped arguing allowing me to fall asleep.

I woke up to my phone buzzing. I groggily sat up and bulled my phone out of my jacket pocket. It was eleven in the morning. I began freaking out to myself because I thought I was late for school but then I realized it was Saturday. Ethan had sent me over nine texts last night asking if I was alright. I sighed, he really had to chill out. I quickly texted him back telling him I was fine and that I was staying with Scott. I shoved my phone back into my jacket pocket and ventured out of the room looking for Scott. In the process, I bumped into a middle aged women looking rather tired. But she put on a smile when she saw me. "Hello Shannon I'm Melissa McCall, Scott's mom." I smiled hesitantly at her not knowing what to say. "Scott and Isaac are down stairs eating breakfast, I took the liberty in making some extra pancakes for you when you woke up. Is pancakes alright? Because I can make something else if you wanted." "Pancakes are fine Mrs. McCall, thank you for making them." "You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a small nap."

She moved around me to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She seemed like a really nice person, Scott was lucky to have her as a mom. I slowly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Both boys were stuffing their faces with pancakes so none of them noticed me until I took a seat next to Scott. "Morning." I mumbled. "Morning, there's pancakes on the counter if you're hungry." I nodded and got up to get the pancakes. They smelled really good and I wasn't aware that I was hungry until my stomach started to rumble. I quickly took my seat but then realized that I needed a fork. I was so not with it this morning. "Here you can have mine." Scott handed me his fork and I began stuffing my face like one of the guys. I looked up making eye contact with Isaac. He was staring at me with an amused expression on his face. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He then went back to moving around the contents of his plate with his fork. I shrugged it off and finished the rest of my pancakes.

We all just kind of sat in silence after our pancakes were gone. It was really awkward, so I decided to break the silence. "So... what now?" I asked. "I think you should tell us what happened with your brother. After that we'll find somewhere for you to stay. It's not that we don't want you here, but you're kind of in Isaac's room." Isaac was glaring at me when Scott brought up his room. "Oh.. so what did you want to know?" I asked. "Why were you kicked out?" I never made up the excuse before I left the apartment. I had to wing it as I went, hopefully they wouldn't be able to tell. "My brother has a drinking problem. Last night he was completely wasted and I tried cutting him off but that only pissed him off. He began shouting at me and throwing anything within his range. I thought he was going to hit me but instead he began throwing my stuff out of the house and told me to get out. I tried reasoning with him but he told me if I ever came back he would hurt me."

Both boys were silent when I finished with my story. "Did he hit you?" Isaac asked quietly. "He tried, but I was quicker." Isaac wouldn't meet my eye, I don't know why but it was better than him yelling at me. "So I guess you really do have no where to go." Scott stated. I nodded and began fiddling with my fork. "Maybe you can stay with Alison for a while." "Would she be alright with that? I mean she doesn't know me at all." Scott smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Alison would be fine with it, stop worrying." I smiled a little and looked to Isaac. He was staring at me, it wasn't a harsh stare but it wasn't a nice stare either. It was almost as if he were trying to figure me out. I was about to say something but I decided against it. The last thing I wanted to do was anger a werewolf.

"Hey you should go change so we can meet up with Alison." I nodded at Scott and walked back up to Isaac's room. I checked my phone and was met with three text messages. Ethan told me he was going to trail me today to make sure I'm alright. I sighed, he didn't have to do this. If Scott or Isaac caught him then the whole plan will be ruined. I quickly texted him back and began changing into my tank top and shorts. I shoved my phone in my back pocket and slung my bag over my shoulder.

I bumped into something hard when I rushed out of the room. I looked up and saw a scowling Isaac looking back at me. "Isaac, what did I ever do to you?" I asked. He was about to push past me but I pushed him back into the wall. "Isaac, I just want to get along, it seems like we'll be seeing a lot of each other and I don't want to have problems between us." Isaac's eyes began to glow and I took a step back. He quickly flipped our positions so I was the one against the wall and he was inches away from me. My breathing started to get unnatural as I began to panic. "Not so confident now that I'm in control are you?" he asked. I could feel his claws gently press against my arms, letting me know that he was in control of this situation.

"You may not be apart of the alpha pack but there's still something you're not telling the rest of us. I can see it in your eyes, you're hiding something and I never trust a person with a secret. But I will promise you this, if your secret endangers my pack then I will not hesitate to kill you myself." His face was inches away from me as he finished speaking. "Isaac." I looked to see Scott in front of us, soon he was pulling Isaac off of me. "Remember what I said Shannon."


	7. Chapter 7

We ended up going to Stiles's house. I guess Alison's dad and Scott didn't really get along for whatever reason so Alison was going to meet us here. Once again Stiles was home alone. I wondered where his parents were. I took a seat on the couch as far as Isaac as possible and started playing angry birds on my phone. Stiles and Scott were talking in the other room, and I didn't want to appear to be trying to listen into their conversation. I was just about to beat my high score when Alison arrived.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late my dad wanted me to study a bit before heading out." I eyed her weirdly, who would study on a Saturday? But by the way Scott and Stiles looked at her, I imagine that studying actually meant something else. Alison made her way into the living room and sat next to Isaac. Almost immediately Isaac's expression softened. I raised my eye brow at him and he turned to me giving me the "don't you dare say a word or I'll kill you" look. I shrugged and then turned my attention back to my phone. Eventually Scott and Stiles had made their way into the room finishing their conversation.

Stiles took a seat next to me, he was so close that we were almost touching. Wait no, I shouldn't be thinking about that. I had more important things to think about. Scott quickly jolted me out of my thoughts. "Shannon, can you please tell us what happened again?" he asked. "Just about last night?" "I think we need to know the whole story." I looked at the group in front of me and nodded, taking a deep breath before I began.

"My brother and I moved here because his job relocated him. We're always moving around a lot because of his job so we never stay long in each place. My brother is also a drunk. He likes to drink a lot, especially when he gets stressed out or angry. Usually when this happens I would retreat into my room to stay out of the danger zone. Because when he gets angry he usually uses me as his punching bag. He was beyond wasted last night so I tried to cut him off but he only began throwing stuff at me and trying to hit me. He went into my room and began throwing my stuff outside. I tried to stop him but he pushed me away and told me to get out. He said if he sees me again then he won't hesitate to hurt me. So I grabbed a few things and hid at the park next to the high school."

Silence followed my story, even though Scott and Isaac had heard it already it didn't stop them from looking slightly guilty and sad. Stiles was staring at me in disbelief. "I can show you proof." I stated. "No Shannon, we believe-" Before Alison could finish her sentence I slowly lifted up my shirt revealing all of the bruises I had received during my training with Ennis and Duchalion. Everyone gasped, I didn't blame them. The training I was put through was intense and Ennis never went easy on me.

Duchalion had said I needed to learn to survive and in order to do that I had to be beaten down to understand how it feels. I felt a hand brush along my side. Stiles was closely examining my wounds, his hand trailed over my stomach and I flinched. "How could someone to do this?" he asked. I shrugged and pulled my shirt back down hiding the bruises. I looked over to Isaac, he was avoiding my eyes. I don't know why, but when he looked back at me I could see pain in his eyes. A perfect reflection of mine. "Shannon, you're welcome to stay with me, I just have to clear it with my dad." I smiled graciously at Alison. She smiled back and pulled out her phone and left the room.

"I have to ask though, why did you smell like an alpha?" This was the first time Scott brought the cafeteria events up. I was surprised that he did because last night he said he believed me because I was just a human. (Little did he know). "I honestly don't know. Before Isaac wolfed out on me I didn't even believe in this mystical magic stuff." I replied. "Wait didn't you say that you were in the same apartment as Ethan and Aiden?" I nodded at Stiles. "That could be it. There's a whole pack of alphas living there, their smell must have rubbed off on her." he replied. Isaac immediately got up and left the room, but no one paid attention to him. I could already see the gears working in both of the boy's minds. They were forming a plan.

"Alison used to live in the same apartment complex as you do. Maybe you could try to infiltrate the alphas." Stiles suggested. Stiles was beaming at his newly formed plan, but Scott was frowning. "Scott what's wrong?" I asked. "It's a good plan, but I don't want you to get hurt. Those alphas are ruthless, they wouldn't spare you just because you're a human." Stiles frowned and shifted his gaze to the floor. Before anyone could say anything Alison came back into the room. "My dad said you could stay with us until things work out between you and your brother. He said he doesn't want you to live with an abusive guardian." I smiled wearily back at her, grateful that she would take me in. I would have to thank her dad too.

"Scott I think we should send her, she's tough I'm sure she can handle herself." Scott sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could feel the high tensions in the room. They needed information and they knew I was the best person to do it, but they also didn't want to throw me into the middle of their problems. "It's too risky." "I'll go with her." Scott was about to say something but then decided against it. He shifted his gaze to me, my jaw was almost to the floor.

Didn't they know how powerful they could be? Were they really going to risk their lives? "You'll go with her every time she tries to get information?" Scott asked? Stiles nodded. "I'll make sure she's safe, I promise they won't touch her." My heart jumped causing Scott to smirk. I tried my best trying to calm down, but Stiles just said he would protect me. How can I calm down after that? "What do you think Shannon?" Scott asked, his smirk still plastered on his face. "I'll do whatever it I can to help you guys out." Stiles smiled and put his arm around me. "I told you she's tough." Scott just smirked at me, no doubt he could hear my racing heart beat.

Alison's house was small but it was nice. Her dad wasn't home so I couldn't thank him just yet. She lead me upstairs and into the guest bedroom. It was simple, but it was also nice. It had a small window overlooking the forest, a twin bed, a closet and a desk. "Thanks Alison, it's wonderful." "No problem." She eyed my bag as I started pulling out the contents. "Is that Stiles's shirt?" she asked. I blushed and quickly stuffed it back into my bag. "Yeah." "That's cute." I didn't have a lot of stuff with me and she seemed to notice. "Is that everything?" I nodded.

"Well hey you look to be my size, you can borrow some of my clothes and maybe we can go shopping next weekend for some clothes for you." "That would be great, thanks." She nodded and started to leave the room, but then quickly turned back to me before leaving. "After you finish unpacking you can come down stairs and chill out or something. We still have left over pizza if you're hungry." "Thanks, I'll be down soon." I replied. Alison smiled and left the room. I turned back to the bed and began to hang up all of my clothes, which consisted of a few pairs of jeans, some shirts and Stiles's shirt. I was starting to regret not packing more stuff, but then it would've looked a bit odd to be carrying all of my stuff with me.

I took a seat on the bed and pulled out my phone. I haven't checked my phone since this morning so I assumed I missed quite a few calls and texts. I had missed twelve texts from Ethan and three from Aiden. They were all pretty similar. It was the typical "Are you ok?", "What's happening?" "Do you need us to come get you?". It was annoying, but at least I knew that they cared about me. I quickly texted them back, telling them that I was fine, to stop texting so much, and that I was living with Alison for the time being. As quickly as I sent the text, they had texted back immediately. "Excellent. Btw Duchalion wants you to get closer to Stiles. Said he something about earning his trust." They wanted information from Stiles? I texted back quickly "Are you crazy? Stiles is like the brain." "You can do it."

I rolled my eyes, that was Ethan's comeback for everything. "How?" "Make him like you." I didn't text back, his text caught me off guard. Trick Stiles? He was the first person to welcome me into Beacon Hills. The thought of betraying him was terrifying. "Shannon?" I jumped resulting in me dropping my phone like the clumsy person I am. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Alison stood by the doorway awkwardly. "You didn't scare me" I replied. Alison gave me the "you're lying" look, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I have food downstairs if you were ready." I nodded and followed her into the living room. "You'll be ok Shannon." she replied. To be honest, I don't think I'll ever be alright. But in order to keep everyone safe I'm just going to have to grin and bear it.

...

**Sorry for not updating in a while. This week is finals week at my university so it's super crazy. I hope you liked this chapter, the remaining chapters will be going along with the timeline of season three, and there will definitely be more Stiles and Shannon coming up. I hope you like it, so please favorite this story and comment. Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at my reflection in the mirror in Alison's room. Never in my life would I wear a dress to school but Alison lent it to me because I was running out of clothes so I couldn't really refuse. A white sundress with flats, my hair falling off of my shoulders. I kept tugging on the bottom of the dress, it was way too short for my liking, there was no way I was going to pull this off. "Hey we're going to be late." Alison walked back into her room and picked up her bag. "Hey what's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, let's go." Alison gave me a look, but I just gently pushed past her into my new room. I quickly grabbed my backpack and followed her down the stairs nearly running into Mr. Argent. "What's the rush girls?" he asked. "We're running late to school." I replied. "Oh, so I'm guessing that the Star Wars marathon wasn't the best idea last night." Mr. Argent smiled at us as he walked to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. I looked at Alison, she just rolled her eyes. "Star Wars was so worth it and you know it." I laughed and followed Alison out of the house.

A very impatient Lydia was waiting in the driveway. "It's about time." I never really liked Lydia, she just came off as arrogant and narcissistic. "Oh yeah, sorry Shannon I forgot to tell you that Lydia was driving us this morning." Alison gave me an apologetic look before getting in the front seat. I sighed and got into the back seat fully prepared to be the third wheel. Once we were both buckled, Lydia started driving towards the school. "By the way Shannon I love the dress. It's about time you got out of your t shirts and jeans." "Alison let me borrow it until I bought some new clothes." "Oh we can totally go shopping this weekend, I'll help you find amazing outfits for you. The guys won't be able to take their eyes off of you." She replied happily. I faked some excitement and agreed to let her take me for a shopping spree. I never understood why girls spent so much money on clothes and other unneeded accessories. There were so many better things to buy.

Lydia and Alison were now talking about fashion and boys of course. I tried tuning them out but it was hard to tune anything out when Ethan and Aiden zoomed past Lydia rather loudly on their bikes. "They are so hot." "Are you serious?" Alison asked. "Very, Aiden is absolutely adorable and he can be quite amazing." I gagged, so Lydia was seeing Aiden, that was both interesting and disgusting. I wonder if he actually likes her or is just using her. I'd have to ask him later.

When we finally got to school, Lydia immediately took off with Alison. Before getting dragged off Alison shot me a quick apologetic look. I shrugged my shoulders and watched them enter the school. Apparently I wasn't good enough for Lydia, let's see if that changes after this weekend. I sighed and started walking into the school. Lydia was right though, if I started dressing like this then guys wouldn't take their eyes off of me. I enjoyed it though, I was finally noticeable. But I still didn't like the dress. I was almost at my locker when I saw Stiles standing by my locker messing around with his phone. I smiled as I closed the distance between me and my locker. "Waiting for me?" I asked. "Yeah, Scott wanted me to go over the plans with you." He replied. His eyes never left his phone. I opened my locker while trying to sneak a glance at his phone without looking obvious.

He was texting Derek, what about I did not know. I stuffed some of my books into my locker and pulled out my gym bag. "So what are the plans?" I asked as I shut my locker. I took out my phone and began checking my text messages. "Well, I met up with Scott last night and-" Stiles stuffed his phone in his pocket and started experiencing word vomit. I looked up and saw that Stiles was staring at the floor awkwardly with a very red face. "Is there a problem?" I asked smirking. "Eh, no. No problem at all. I was just distracted, but I'm not now. I'm alright. So yeah the plans." I laughed as he started nervously babbling. It was quite adorable actually. "What was distracting you?" I asked. He took a deep breath and exhaled before answering me. "You can't laugh ok?" he asked. "Of course not." "Ok well, ever since third grade I had a crush on Lydia Martin. And now she's looking hotter than ever and she still doesn't see me."

I felt my heart drop as I processed what he had said. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the dress Alison had lent me. "Oh, why would I laugh at that?" "Most people laugh because they know she's way out of my league." He grew quiet and took out his phone again. "Stiles, I think you're out of her league." I guess I surprised him with that comment because he nearly dropped his phone. "Why do you say that?" he asked. "Because the only thing Lydia has is her looks. I mean sure she can be a nice person, but why would you want to date a girl that acts so rude during school so she can protect her image? You deserve better." Stiles pondered this for a moment and then nodded. "I guess, but hey we better get to gym class before Coach gets angry." It looked like he was going to say more but Lydia passed us and nothing else mattered to him except Miss Lydia Martin. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the gym. Stiles would follow eventually.

"So today you all have a choice on what to do. But it is completely your choice and don't let anything I say stray you away from making that choice." Coach was being weird as usual, but by now I was used to it. I tuned out his rant and found myself staring at Stiles. He was talking to Scott and gesturing rapidly. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I didn't care. I couldn't stop thinking about him and Lydia. How can someone that amazing be in love with someone that full of themselves? "As I was saying, you have a choice. You could either play basketball and take an F for the day or you could run the trail outside with the cross country team and get an A for the next week." "Coach how is that a choice?" It wasn't a choice. I had learned that there's no such things as choices with Coach Finstock.

"Shut up Greenburg! Ok now everyone who wants to play basketball go over by the rock wall, everyone who wants to run cross country stay where you are." I looked around me, no one moved. I wasn't surprised. "Ok everyone lets hit the trail, the cross country team is already there." Coach announced. The class followed coach outside, but I hung at the back of the group. I didn't want to be anywhere near Stiles at the moment. "Hey are you ok?" Scott found his way over to me and was no staring at me with a concerned look on his face. "Fine." "Shannon when are you going to learn that you cannot lie to a werewolf?" he asked. I smirked "I guess I haven't figured that out yet." Scott laughed and we both walked to the trail in silence.

Before we got there he pulled me aside. "But seriously are you alright? I could hear your heart pounding in the gym." "Honestly I'm not alright, but I can handle it." I replied. I was about to walk off but Scott grabbed my arm ans gently pulled me back. I turned around to give him a dirty look but he was staring back at me intently searching for an answer. "Is it Stiles?" he asked. "No, he's not a problem anymore." "O'Connor, McCall get over here now!" I was thankful that Coach Finstock called us over because he didn't give enough time for Scott to reply. I quickly jogged over to the track and started stretching. I looked up and saw Ethan and Aiden staring at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued to stretch. "Hey." I sighed and stood up from my toe touch stretch and saw Isaac standing in front of me. "I don't want any trouble." I stated. He put his hands up in defense and took a few steps away back.

"I wasn't going to cause any trouble. I just wanted to apologize for my actions." I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms. "It was wrong for me to judge you so quickly just because of a scent. When you showed us those scars I felt like the biggest ass. I never meant to come off as strongly as I did, I was just protecting the pack." He started to walk away but I called out for him to come back. He did come back, but with a confused look on his face. "I know you were just protecting everyone. If I was in your shoes I would've done the same thing. I know I must look suspicious, especially if I carried their scent so I don't blame you." I replied. Isaac slowly smiled as he realized that he was forgiven. "Well in that case, I feel like we started off on the foot. Hello, my name is Isaac Lahey." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Hi, I'm Shannon and I'm new here." Isaac smiled and let go of my hand.

"Alright, follow the trail around the forest and don't come back until you finished. But don't skip class either." Coach yelled for us to start and I started jogging at a slow pace while everyone passed me by. Ethan and Aiden were running ahead of everyone else and I could tell they were trying to taunt the pack. And it worked because soon Isaac was speeding after them with Scott on his tail. I sighed, all hopes of enjoying the run faded when it looked like I had to go play babysitter. I started running after them hoping that I would catch up to them before either of them did anything they would regret, but I was not as fast as a werewolf. The trees rushed past me and for a while nothing else mattered, it was just me and the forest. That's why I loved running, it gave me such a rush. The forest was quiet and it felt nice, but it was starting to get too quiet. I quickly slowed up and listened for the others. For anyone really, but I couldn't hear anyone. I started to panic as I realized that I must have strayed off of the trail at some point. I started running in hopes of someone finding me or me finding the others.

I was about to give up when I came across an open field where Ethan and Aiden about to attack Isaac. "No!" Almost instantly Ethan and Aiden were pushed backwards by an invisible force. Both boys were shocked when they regained their bearings. That didn't surprise me, I was shocked too. I didn't mean for that to happen. "You're dead." My heart race began to race as I realized that they were going to hurt me for a good show. I started to run in the opposite direction of the clearing. I didn't know where I was running to but anywhere was better than here. A root caught my foot causing me to trip and fall against the hard dirt ground.

I quickly got up and began looking for the twins but they were no where in sight. I started assessing the damage, my arm was bleeding and I could feel bruises starting to form around the bleeding. My clothes were covered in dirt and my shirt was slightly torn. I started walking fast, my head was spinning. I reached out and grabbed a tree for support but I touched something sticky and warm. I pulled my hand away and saw that it was covered in blood. I started to scream, there was a body tied to the tree with a leash. His neck was cut and broken by a cord. He was dead, the boy was dead. I started screaming as if someone was about to murder me. I didn't stop until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "It's ok, you're ok, I've got you." Stiles pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms tightly around me as I sobbed uncontrollably into his hoodie.

I heard several more screams as the class began to form a crowd around us. Coach tried to calm everyone down, but several people were already on their phones calling 911. Scott had quietly informed Coach that this guy had been a senior named Kyle. Stiles still held me in my arms but I turned to look at the scene again, I saw Ethan and Aiden looking just as shocked as the rest of the class. Before I could react a hysterical screaming blond had come running up to the dead boy. It took three guys to pull her away from the tree. I felt Stiles place his hand on the back of my head, gently forcing me to look away from the upsetting scene.

Eventually the sheriffs came and told everyone to return to the school. Stiles had walked me back inside, the whole time his arm was around my shoulders. He kept looking over at me, as if I would disappear or end up like the guy tied up to the tree. Stiles dropped me off at my next class. As I walked in, Mr. Harris didn't looked bothered about the murder that happened outside. Instead he instructed us to read chapter four of our textbooks and do the reflection questions quietly. As I was writing out the problems, I saw the twins walk quickly down the hall with smirks plastered across their faces. I didn't think nothing of it and went back to my work. "Mr. Harris I need to use the bathroom." "Go on." I looked up and saw Isaac rushing out of the classroom. I didn't think anything of it until I heard a chair scrape quietly loudly in the back of the room. "Mr. Harris I need to use the bathroom too." Scott stated. "One at a time Mr. McCall." "But it's an emergency." "I said one at a time, now if you can please take your seat."

Scott reluctantly took a seat making several glances toward the hallway. I sighed as I realize that I need to be the one to save the day. "Mr. Harris, I need to use the bathroom." At this point Mr. Harris was about to lose his temper. "What are you deaf? I just got done telling McCall that it's one person at a time." I bit my lip and looked back to my textbook trying to think of a retort that will get me out of the class. "But it's an emergency." I whined. "I don't care now Miss. O'Conner you can either go back to your work or you can take your work with you to the office." At the point the entire class had stopped working and watched our entire ordeal. I looked back at Scott who was looking quite desperate. Why did I have to be such a nice person?

I quickly gathered my belongings and began to walk out of the classroom. "O'Conner, if you leave this classroom you'll get a detention." Mr. Harris replied angrily. I quickly spun on my heal and walked to over to his desk. "Mr. Harris, I think it is sexist that you are denying a young woman access to the bathroom when she is on her period. I feel that it is completely unacceptable especially if that young woman is wearing a white dress. Do you think it'll be appropriate for me to walk around for the remainder of the day with a dark red stain on my nice white dress? Think of the all of the harassment I'll be getting from my peers. Also, do you know how painful it is to bleed down there? It is very painful and I would appreciate it if you would let me leave to use the bathroom and not give me a detention. So can I please use the bathroom?"

The entire class went silent as did Mr. Harris. Without a word he pointed for the door as his face began to flush bright red out of embarrassment. I quickly left the classroom and right away I saw Ethan and Aiden having a standoff with Isaac. I ran up to them and got between them. They'd have to go through me if they wanted to kill each other. "Get out of the way Shannon." "Why don't you go on ahead and make me." I retorted. Aiden growled and started coming at me, I was fully prepared to fight him but Ethan came in between us. "Back off, this isn't her fight." I thought things would have been cool now but I was wrong. Aiden took one look at his brother and punched him in the face causing Ethan to go head first into the lockers. Aiden kept punching him even through my pleas for him to stop. Isaac had to pull me away from the two of them. I tried to break out of his grasp but Isaac wrapped his arms around me and there was no way out.

"What is going on here?" I saw Mr. Harris and half of the class out in the hallway. I'm guessing the four of us was an odd sight at the moment. "Care to explain?" he asked. I looked at the three of them, and they're expressions mimicked mine. We didn't have anything to say for ourselves. "Then you can explain yourselves in detention tonight." I sighed, as Mr. Harris had began to escort the four of us to the front office. Great, it's only the second week of school and I was already in trouble.

...

**Hey guys! So Shannon finally made up with Isaac and her powers are now known to the Scott and his pack. Poor Shannon though, Stiles is completely blinded by Lydia even after Shannon put in the extra effort. But the good news is that Stiles will come around soon.**

**I will update sometime next week after Tuesday. I have my two big finals and a marching band leadership meeting/training next Monday and Tuesday so I will not be able to update until my summer vacation starts. It's almost summer guys! The warm weather is moving in on us.**

**Don't forget to comment and give this a like, thank you for all of the support. You guys are the best!**


	9. Author's note

Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been thinking about some ideas and I'm not really happy with how the story is so far. I missed some major events in season three, especially with Boyd and Erica's dissappearance. I'm thinking about re writing the story. I'll keep everything the same character wise, and I'll keep the first few chapters up but after chapter 5 I'm thinking about scraping everything.  
What do you think? I would love some feedback about this.


End file.
